The invention relates to a device for controlling movement of a copying roller of a machine for roughening a lasting margin of a tightened shoe upper, comprising a holder of the copying roller, which is slidably seated in a basic body of a treating head and connected to a motion mechanism controlled by electric circuits according to a determined program.
There are known machines for roughening a lasting margin of a tightened shoe upper, where a rotating tool for making a surface rough is guided by a copying roller, which rolls on the side circumference surface of a treated shoe semi-product. The lasting margin of the shoe upper has a sufficient width in different parts of the circumference of the lower surface of the shoe semi-product, but in spite of this it is necessary to roughen the entire width of the margin. An insufficient roughening of the lasting margin causes an insufficient strength of the joint of the glued sole. Thus it is necessary to correct the mutual position of the machine for roughening the surface and the copying roller so that the lasting margin of the shoe upper may be roughened all over the whole circumference in the whole width up to the line of the boundary of the lower surface and of the side circumference surface of the shoe semi-product. Usually it is sufficient to correct the position of the copying roller for four parts of the circumference of the lasting margin of the shoe upper, viz. for the heel part, external side part, toe cap part and internal side part. These parts form the whole circumference of the lasting margin of the shoe upper and in each of them the width of the lasting margin is in fact constant.
Known solutions for correcting movement of a copying roller utilize an electro-hydraulic servomechanism with a continuous setting up of the correction by means of potentiometers. This solution suits the requirements of the technology of shoe production, but it is rather complicated, and costly. Moreover this solution requires frequent maintenance which disturbs the continuous production of shoes.